Verdigris Flame
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: When a mysterious enemy threatens the two recently united kingdoms it's up to the princess and her protector to right the wrong that started years ago, back even before the tale of Maleficent's rise from villain to hero.
1. Part 1

**It practically took two years for an idea to come to me for this. I had always wanted to do something since the movie came out but I just couldn't think of anything. One morning it randomly returned so I thought about it and eventually rushed to make notes. This will only be a three part fic since I'm saving my patience for one of the three multi-chapters mentioned on my profile. So if you haven't taken a look at the poll yet, do so and vote. Otherwise, hope this didn't come out too badly. It's pretty new for me.**

* * *

The wind was strong that day, perfect for flying. The sun was bright, glinting off perfectly preened feathers. The raven looked ahead to see that he was almost at the castle. It stood proud and noble, no longer a threat to the Moors. Not since Aurora took her place on the throne with Phillip at her side. She was the best balance between the two kingdoms and Phillip was just as kind. In the past two years there hadn't been many threats, but when there was danger of any kind he and his soldiers stood alongside Maleficent and her own fighters. If he could smile, he would, but instead he let out a caw and dipped down into an open window. He knew the room well enough now. Aurora had been staying in it for some time since giving birth. He fluttered onto an empty torch bracket where he perched and waited to be noticed. The young woman in bed turned to see him and smiled wide.

"I knew you would be checking in soon, pretty bird. She'll be happy to hear there is only good news to tell. Everything is fine," she said, looking back to the bundle in her arms. The raven hopped off his perch and swooped further in the room, landing on the bedside table. He peered into Aurora's arms to see the small infant within the blankets. Just as he had done when he watched over Aurora, a gravely sound of awe left his beak.

"Tell her for me, will you? That everything is fine? And tell her I hope she's doing well too. After all, she has her own little one to care for. Congratulations," Aurora told him, grinning. He made a noise of thanks and bowed then took off for the window just as the door to the room opened. A deep male voice accompanied the entrance.

"Was that Diaval?" Phillip questioned. With another caw as an answer, the raven swept out the window and into the sky once more. The journey home seemed like a long one across vast fields and deep in the tree entrenched lands brimming with magic, but that was on clumsy feet. On swift wings it took minutes for him to arrive. He alighted on a branch with grace, looking down at the woman curled in the nest below. It was her tree when she was growing up so it only seemed right for her to return to it with her own child. Her huge wings folded over the bundle in her arms which she cradled protectively. He flew in closer and landed on a branch that hung directly over his small family. Maleficent heard him and looked up. A small smile formed but she said nothing. She only flicked her fingers, sending out a wisp of golden magic that returned him to his human form. With a cry he stumbled from his perch, breaking the branch and just barely managing to land at the edge of the nest. She shook her head at him but he only chuckled and crawled over to sit by her.

"Everything is well with Aurora. Her daughter is just as lovely. It's a shame we didn't get to attend the announcement, but we can still give her our gift when we see her," he said, dark eyes on his own offspring. He couldn't count how many times he had tried to integrate with the ravens, but none would take him. He was touched by magic and was no longer one of them anymore. He might have gotten on Maleficent's nerves at first, but their bond only grew into something more.

"We had our own to care for. She understands," Maleficent murmured, her usually strong voice soft. Their own daughter was only three months old. Her skin was fair, her hair on her head black, and the small things that were the beginnings of wings were tucked close to her back. They wouldn't be fully formed and functional until a year. Diaval nodded absently and reached out to brush at the small cheek. Both parents smiled when she made a small sound and curled closer to her mother. Things looked to be peaceful for what felt like many years to come.

 **~13~**

The sound of feet hitting the ground and tearing through grass woke her from her nap in the trees. She stretched and yawned, finally opening her blue-green eyes sleepily. Her wings unfolded with a strong flap and then tucked back in, her pointed ears taking in a familiar sound. She smiled and quickly traversed the branches, careful to remain silent and out of sight. She heard the cheerful peals of laughter below and pushed aside a branch full of vibrant leaves to see her best friend. She silently waited for the human girl to finish chasing a water fairy and then wander underneath her hiding spot. As soon as she did, she dropped from the tree branch and her wings caught the air. She swooped down and snagged the girl around the middle, carrying her into the sky. She squealed in surprise at first but was soon laughing.

"Jade!" she yelled over the wind. The young fairy chuckled and dropped lower, gliding.

"Yes, Victoria?" she replied.

"You scared me," the princess said. Jade grinned and touched down slowly, their feet meeting solid ground again.

"That was the point," she responded. Victoria's hands went to her hips as soon as Jade let her go, a frown on her face.

"Why do you always tease me?" she pouted. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Because it's fun," she answered, like it was obvious. Victoria sighed but let it go, moving on.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" she questioned.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the cottage? Aurora told you not to wander off," Jade pointed out. Victoria groaned and flopped onto the grass, laying on her back.

"But it's so boring there!" she exclaimed.

"I wonder if mother and Aurora act like they don't know you're out here because they know I'll find you one way or another," Jade theorized. Victoria shrugged and then stretched out in the cool grass. Jade crouched next to her and eventually sat down when Victoria pulled on her arm. With a huff she complied, wings fluttering before pulling in. Victoria eyed them then sat up so she could run her hand over the soft feathers. She could feel the power in them and liked the way the warmth seeped into her skin. It was as if they absorbed the sun every time Jade flew. They were big and brushed the ground when Jade walked. Although they were a beautiful shade of brown with black streaked at the tips, they looked almost completely black at night. Jade closed her eyes and tilted her elegantly horned head back and relaxed, breathing in the fresh air. Victoria took the time to admire her once more. She had her father's pitch black hair, which curled at her shoulders, and her mother's strong jaw. Where Maleficent's horns bent out then back in and ended in a slight curve, Jade's grew back at an upward slant then down before ending in a slight curve up. She was stern, serious, and disciplined like her mother but could also be playful and lighthearted like her father.

"Mother will want me to take you back," Jade mumbled, opening her eyes to look at Victoria. She wore a tunic and trousers, odd for someone of her standing, but she took after her father. She preferred sword fights and horse riding, which meant she was rarely in a dress. She was brave and would rather fight then run. She shared Phillip's features as well, his brown hair and tanned skin, yet she was slight of frame like her mother and just as kind. She had a heart of gold that gave Jade hope for prolonged peace once it was her turn to rule. They both knew of the wars and fights in the past, the most recent between Maleficent and the late king Stefan. Aurora told them their parents' story as if it were a tale almost every time they asked to hear it.

"Yes, I know," Victoria sighed. She got to her feet and Jade did the same. She held out a hand and Victoria took it. Jade pulled her in close and then pushed off the ground. The first time she tried flying while carrying Victoria almost ended in disaster. She was so sure of herself, but it seemed that she couldn't handle that much weight at once. So she worked until she could, carrying odd things here and there. When she carried Victoria she made sure to fly low, just in case. But now she soared through the air with ease, her wings strong. They took them over the trees and let them down in the clearing where the old cottage stood, the same one Aurora grew up in. The queen and princess would often stay there when they came to visit the Moors. But Victoria didn't stick around for long. She was quick to wander off and find her best friend, unable to wait for Maleficent and Jade to come to them.

"There you are!" Aurora spoke from the doorway of the cottage. She wore a simple dress, but it still spoke of her nobility. She walked out to hug her daughter just as Maleficent stepped outside with Diaval behind her. Her sharp gaze locked with Jade's and she nodded approvingly. Jade returned the nod with a smile.

"Just as I said. No need to worry," Maleficent stated, gliding over. Her movements were always so fluid. Jade hoped to be just as swift and sure as her when she grew older. She couldn't wait to be the next protector of their kingdoms and spent most of her time learning all she could.

"Yes, it is as you said," Aurora agreed, smiling brightly at her mother figure.

"So why not let them play while we catch up? I'm sure Jade could handle it," Diaval spoke up, gesturing to the two girls. They both lit up at the prospect of exploring on their own, but one look at Maleficent and their hopes died a little. She was staring down Diaval who looked unaffected, a casual smile on his face. Maleficent's eyes narrowed a bit and Aurora looked from one to the other, trying to make her own assessment. Finally, Maleficent nodded. The girls cheered and Jade launched off the ground in her excitement, kicking up dirt and leaves which her mother effortlessly dispersed back to the ground and out of everyone's faces.

"Jade, one moment," she called. Jade landed and walked over just as Aurora pulled Victoria aside for a quick run of rules and regulations along with giving her a short knife in case of emergency. She agreed to all her mother said while she strapped the knife at her hip. Meanwhile, Jade focused on her mother. Maleficent reached out and gripped her shoulder.

"Remember what I've taught you. Stay together. You are her protector. I know you can keep her safe, but should anything go wrong…" Maleficent began, lifting her hand to bring a burst of golden magic to her palm.

"Don't hesitate to signal me," she finished. Jade gave a curt nod and arranged her features into one of complete understanding, her fists tightening at her side. She wasn't as skilled as her mother when it came to magic, no matter how hard she tried to master it, but she could at least manage that. With the lectures out of the way, the two mothers allowed them their freedom. Jade took to the air and hovered around Victoria who ran around making plans.

"I think I should choose what we do first as I'm the oldest," Jade announced.

"By a mere three months!" Victoria argued. Jade laughed at the princess' temper, undaunted by it. She found it rather endearing. Aurora and Maleficent were confident they would be fine. They naturally took care of each other. But it was a mother's instinct to worry for her child.

"See, look how much fun they're having already," Diaval commented. With a swish of her hand, Maleficent turned him into a mouse which she caught and held by the tail.

"Shall we continue?" she questioned Aurora who was hiding laughter behind her hand. As soon as Jade and Victoria were clear of their parents' eyesight, Jade scooped up Tori and they took to the air. She wasn't exactly allowed to carry Victoria so high, but that was half the thrill and why they only did it when they were alone. Jade headed for the falls, picking a spot by the bank where they could sit and talk or play with the other fair folk and creatures. They traveled far after they exhausted their playmates and Jade showed Victoria all she knew about her home that she had yet to know. Slowly, the sun set and everything was bathed in an ethereal glow that Victoria always found fascinating. She sat close to Jade at the base of a wide tree they usually spent time under, watching the various colors and lights. Victoria sighed and rested her head on Jade's shoulder. Jade's hand dropped from its place on her bent knee to take Victoria's hand. She scooted closer with a smile and Jade's wing folded over her. A few minutes longer, maybe a quick nap, and then they would have to return.

 **~18~**

High up over the clouds and into the headwinds in full reach of the sun was one of the best places to be other than by Victoria's side. Jade took in a breath then dived below them, catching the wind in her wings and shifting from one current to another. Ever since she was allowed to travel between kingdoms on her own she never missed an opportunity to visit Victoria. The princess didn't have as much free time as she did in her youth now that she had to undergo duties similar to what she would have to do when it was her turn to take the crown. With nothing more to do once training was over, Jade often found herself at the castle. She would quietly sit and watch Victoria study, just wanting to be near, but other times she made it her duty to give Victoria a break. Sometimes it was appreciated and other times, not at all. She was just glad the king and queen were too busy to make sure they were behaving accordingly. It was a clear day and Jade was hoping to get Victoria out of the castle and into some fresh air and sunshine.

She knew she was most likely cooped up all day. If she couldn't visit the Moors as often as she wanted her to then being outside was the next best thing. As promised, she stopped trying to startle the servants by climbing in through any available window and instead landed on the balcony leading into Victoria's room. Her wings folded in and she lifted a hand to knock lightly on the glass. No one answered. She swore under her breath and tried again, but still nothing. She cupped her hands to block out some interfering light and peered inside. She spotted Victoria slumped over at her desk. She smirked and smacked once at the window, causing it to rattle in its frame. Victoria cried out in shock and jumped from her chair, landing on the floor. The sound of Jade's muffled laughter from outside made her groan. She picked herself up and shuffled to the double doors, unlatching it and throwing them open. Jade's laughter was now clear as a bell, only cutting off when Victoria smacked her arm.

"Did you fall asleep studying again, princess?" Jade teased, wiping at a tear of mirth.

"So what," Victoria grumbled, moving to sit at the end of her grand bed. She pushed her wavy brown locks out of her face and exhaled heavily. Jade studied her silently before answering.

"How did you sleep?" she inquired.

"Not well," Victoria answered.

"Why not?" Jade replied. Victoria hesitated before falling back on her bed.

"Too much going on in my head. There's all this business about ruling a kingdom and all I want to do is sleep or wallow away hours with my best friend," she confessed. Jade smiled lightly, amused, and leaped on the bed next to Victoria. She was almost catapulted off but Jade grabbed at her arm in time, laughing again. Victoria pushed at her until she let go then crossed her arms, pouting. Jade would have found it annoying if it wasn't so pathetically cute.

"Aww, don't be like that. Look, I'm here now, just as you wanted. Let's ditch studying for a few hours and have fun," Jade suggested, rolling on her side so that she was facing Victoria who glanced at her then quickly looked away.

"Come on. You know you want to," Jade mumbled, tapping Victoria on the nose playfully. She giggled and caught Jade's hand before she could pull away. Her brown eyes found Jade's and held. The adoring smile on her lips was something Jade never tired of. Victoria never tired of staring into Jade's crystal eyes.

"Do you remember when we were young?" Victoria asked, bringing their hands down between them, keeping a hold of Jade's hand. Jade's thumb ran along the back of her hand and she smirked.

"Oh yes, I remember that time clearly. How far back though?" she wondered.

"The earliest memory," Victoria requested, already lost in her own memories. Jade watched her decompress, finally relaxed, and then thought back.

"Hmm. Let me see. The earliest memory I have of you was of that time when I was just learning to fly. I mastered walking but flying was a whole other concept. I had only began to fly the previous year after all. We were invited to the castle, against my wishes to try flying again, but mother wouldn't hear it. And as you know, it isn't wise to disobey mother," Jade began, a teasing fondness to her voice. Victoria nodded for her to go on, smiling.

"So we walked in and everyone was whispering behind their hand. Mother told me we had been there only once before when I was a baby. No one was quite used to fairies among them but Aurora and Phillip made a point to keep peace between the kingdoms. That couldn't be done if we stayed separated. I remember hearing them and getting upset. Not even mother's hand on my shoulder nor father's hand on my head would calm me. But then the king and queen greeted us and I saw you," Jade continued, looking to Victoria.

"And?" she pressed.

"All the whispers were silenced, because at that very moment, I was thinking…" Jade paused, building anticipation.

"Yes?" Victoria questioned again.

" **That's** the princess? What's so special about her?" the fairy recounted, scowling as she no doubt did in her youth. The princess gasped and threw Jade's hand back at her.

"How rude!" she exclaimed. Jade laughed.

"You asked for my earliest memory. That's it. What did you think I was going to say?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would say that you knew from then on that we would be the best of friends," Victoria muttered with a shrug.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint. Did you remember anything earlier or…?" Jade mumbled, carefully taking Victoria's hand in her own again. Victoria let her and hummed in thought.

"Well no, I barely even remember that. I think I was more occupied with what we were having for supper than meeting new people. I had seen so many people visit so often that I wasn't looking forward to anyone else. I do remember when they left us to play though," she recalled. Jade chuckled.

"You do?" she responded, remembering that time as well.

"Mhm. But I think my strongest first memory that I remember clearly came much later when **I** visited **you** in the Moors," Victoria said. Jade waited for her to continue, knowing which memory she would bring up.

"You saved me. Do you remember?" Victoria inquired.

"Yes. How could I not?" Jade answered with a single nod.

"An assassin stalked us. He tried to murder us. I thought for sure mother would die. He injured her and was coming after me. I ran back into the trees as she told me, but he quickly caught up. And then, there you were. No more than ten years of age, and yet, the silhouette of you in the air with your wings spread against the setting sun is something not even the magical land of your home could ever beat. You scared him when you bared down on him like that, anger in your eyes. By the time he gathered his wits Maleficent was there and she wasted no time striking him down," Victoria said, words reflecting her awe and gratitude.

"I didn't know what came over me that day. We weren't close, I barely tolerated you, and all I knew was that we had to be friends because our parents were practically family. But seeing your mother hurt and you running for your life…I was just forced to give you two a proper farewell and ended up stumbling upon you being attacked. A fierce need to protect you flared up. I couldn't believe someone would do such a thing, so I readied myself to defend you without thought. It was a good thing mother had followed. I wasn't entirely ready. I knew I wasn't, but I had to try," Jade explained.

"You became my savior from then on. Every time I saw you I just knew I had to be your friend. I made it my goal," Victoria admitted, giggling when she saw the soft blush to Jade's cheeks.

"Well, congratulations. We're the best of friends now. Are you happy?" she grumbled, playing at being upset. Victoria chuckled and grabbed Jade in a hug.

"Very much," she whispered. She wrapped Victoria in her arms and returned it. When they pulled back, Victoria brushed her fingers along Jade's jaw.

"Jade?" she murmured.

"Yes?" Jade responded, voice even and eyes on Victoria's own.

"Do you sometimes feel…like we're something more than friends?" Victoria asked timidly, a blush coloring her face now. Jade tried to understand if she really meant what she thought Victoria meant, but a screamed order from outside cut off her reply. She froze, her body tense, and then she was pushing off the bed. She ran to the balcony and scanned their surroundings. Victoria came out behind her but a lit arrow flew right at them and Jade hastily pushed Victoria back, barely dodging the projectile in time.

"Get inside and lock the doors. I'll take care of this," she stated, spreading her wings.

"Wait!" Victoria called, stopping her.

"Stay with me?" she pleaded. Jade glanced to the scoundrels forcing their way inside and then back at the princess. She nodded and strode past her to the door.

"That might be best, but we shouldn't stay here. I'll get you out. If we get to the Moors then maybe we can-" she planned, her words lost when she opened the door only to get an arrow to the shoulder. She cried out and fell back, gripping at the wound.

"Jade!" Victoria screamed, rushing to her. Jade removed the arrow and quickly pushed the princess behind her.

"Watch your aim fools! The princess is to be taken alive!"

Jade and Victoria looked to the source of the deep grating voice. A big figure clad in armor stalked down the hall flanked by two archers. They loaded their bows but kept the point of the arrows down.

"You must be the fairy spawn who protects the princess," he boomed, stopping to face Jade.

"And you're trespassing. Leave now, or the guards-" Jade threatened.

"The guards barely put up a fight. It looks to me like they need a bit more training," the stranger mocked, getting laughs from the other two.

"Then leave or **I'll** remove you. I assure you, I've had far more training," Jade growled, her wings poised to sweep her into the air. The archers took note and let their arrows fly. Jade knocked them out of the air with two sweeps of her wings, crouching to throw herself forward, but the man in armor already charged. She pushed Victoria out of the way just as she was tackled. He threw her back and she hit the wall hard, his forearm crushing her throat.

"Get the princess!" he commanded the others.

"No!" Jade yelled, pushing at him, but it was no use. He was too strong. She heard Victoria calling to her for help, panicked.

"You're nothing without those wings of yours," the man snarled, pressing her harder into the wall where her wings fluttered and beat uselessly. All she could hear was Victoria still calling to her until she was struck across the mouth. She growled and her eyes sparked green.

"Don't hurt her!" she shouted, feeling a strange tingle shoot through her. Her teeth sharpened and heat smoked from her mouth. She wished she was something strong enough to lay waste to her enemies. Suddenly, it came to her. A dragon. And as soon as she thought it she felt her body grow. Sharp pains attacked her but it soon dissipated. When she opened her eyes she looked down on the man who had been bigger than her moments before. She roared and then shot a burst of green flame at him.

"Get her out of here!" he ordered the frightened archers, drawing his sword. They grabbed Victoria and proceeded to drag her away. Jade reared back when the man in armor swung at her foreleg. With a swipe she knocked him aside. She barely fit through the hall, but in just a few steps she caught up. She smacked both out of the way and snagged Victoria by the back of her tunic. She ran, aiming for the window ahead. She threw herself at it, tearing through the wall as well, but she was out. Her giant wings easily bore her on the wind, steering them to safety. Her black scales worked against her in the clear day. She was an obvious target. She shifted, planning to head down, when something burned at her right wing. She snarled and almost fell out of the air.

"Jade, below us!" Victoria called over the wind. Jade looked down to see a group of enemy archers shooting fiery arrows. She dropped the princess in her claw and held her carefully. Now she was free to send out a jet of fire. They scattered, screaming. Jade rumbled her satisfaction and looked for a place to land in the fields.

"Watch out!" Victoria shouted, pointing above them. Jade only had time to glance back, seeing nothing but red cover her vision before claws tore at her. She roared her pain and landed gracelessly but made sure no harm came to Victoria. Her body couldn't hold its form any longer. She shifted back after setting the princess down. She stumbled but remained standing, protecting Victoria from the man now standing before them. He wore sleek pointed armor and a red cape. A spiked helmet covered his face. There was no symbol of a kingdom or faction or army of any kind on him.

"Don't make me kill you, child," he warned, walking towards them slowly. Jade stubbornly stood guard. She launched herself at him. He effortlessly caught her around the neck, searing her flesh. She screamed and scrambled to be released but his grip held firm.

"Iron gauntlets. Handy for getting rid of pesky fairies," he told her, slamming a fist in her face a moment later. He let her go so that the force threw her to the ground. She struggled to stand but he drew a sword and struck at her. With a flap of her wings she dodged the attack but her side took a bit of damage. She fell to the ground and Victoria leaned over her.

"Jade, please hold on," she begged, a hand at her cheek.

"I'm trying…" Jade gasped, eyes widening when she saw the blade rise again. She pushed Victoria out of the way and forced herself up, ready to put her life on the line, but then something shot from the sky. A war cry sounded, and then Maleficent threw the man aside. Her large wings took her into the sky and then back down for a second attack, but he was ready.

"Mother, wait!" Jade shouted, but it was no use. The man fended off her strike and grabbed at her neck. She cried out and he threw her back, giving the warrior time to run at Jade and Victoria. He swiftly tossed the princess when she tried to defend Jade and then grabbed the young fairy. He stood behind her, iron grip on her neck, and held her hostage. His blade dug at her already wounded side and she sucked in a breath.

"I'm no fool. Make any move against me and I won't hesitate to end her," he threatened. Maleficent scowled but remained where she stood. A scream from Victoria caused Jade to struggle and the blade cut deeper, but she didn't care. The man saw her trying to see what was happening so he turned her enough to see his men carrying the princess away.

"Perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have plans to make and a kingdom to rule," the warrior stated, throwing Jade to the ground. Maleficent watched him transform into a blood red wyvern. He roared in triumphant then lifted from the ground to join what was left of his army. She knelt by Jade, heartbroken when all she heard was her sobs for the princess.

"Victoria…I failed," Jade cried, burying her face in her mother's shoulder and gripping her tight once Maleficent gathered her in her arms.

"No. We will get her back," she promised. She ran her hands over her daughter's injured wings to smooth down the ripped and bleeding feathers then made her look at her.

"We must return to the castle. Phillip and Aurora must be tended to. If he intends to overthrow them we must make sure they live. Then we have to tend to ourselves before we can even think of a plan to get the princess back," her mother began.

"But she needs me," Jade said, voice pained. Maleficent nodded, brushing back her hair, sympathy in her eyes.

"I know my child. But you're injured and in no shape to go after her right now. Come with me," she insisted. Jade bit back another sob and heaved out a breath when she tried to move. Her whole body ached and burned and stung now that the adrenaline had passed, leaving her fatigued. With help she was able to stand.

"You fought hard. I'm proud of you," Maleficent murmured, holding her daughter close. Jade looked to her, only then noticing that she was also injured. She had been fighting since the enemy arrived. Despite their loss they had to remain level-headed. First, assess the damage, to themselves as well as everyone else. Only then could they launch a counterattack. When that moment came, Jade promised revenge. She would save Victoria and make the warrior in red regret ever attacking them.


	2. Part 2

Mother and daughter worked together to reach the castle. Both were terribly wounded, but with the support of the other, they eventually made it to their destination. The castle sported large holes in various locations. At the very least they were thankful it wasn't on fire or reduced to rubble. The two guards helping outside stopped when they saw them enter the front gate. They rushed over to offer assistance. Jade recognized them as one of the two top soldiers, Oliver and Harris. The soldiers helped them inside where they took a seat on the floor so that they could rest. Aurora and Phillip arrived, the king a bit beaten up but the queen without a scratch. Phillip wanted an update from his soldiers but Aurora knelt beside Maleficent and Jade. She took each of their hands in her own, tears in her eyes.

"None of us saw the attack coming. We barely had any time to defend. Philip hid me and went to fight. One of the servants said they saw you go to Victoria's room so I knew she would be with you," Aurora began.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I couldn't stop them from taking Victoria," Jade muttered, unable to meet the queen's eyes. Aurora shook her head.

"You tried. That's all that matters," the queen replied with certainty, squeezing her hand. She exchanged a look with Maleficent then stood to call for whoever wasn't busy tending to casualties. The youngest servant, Valentine, and the slightly older maid, Vega, were stopped to help them. They were taken to a room where they were both cleaned up and then laid down to rest. Their magic would heal their injuries. Jade refused sleep, listening as everyone in the castle bustled around. Doctors were sent for and their room started to fill up as more of the injured were brought in. Shapiro, a well-known and compassionate doctor, scurried around making sure everyone had been checked. He briefly stopped by their beds, scolding Jade for not getting rest, but she ignored him. How could she sleep at a time like this? He huffed out an irritated exhale and moved on.

"Jade. Sleep," her mother ordered from the bed next to hers. She groaned.

"I can't," she responded.

"Try," Maleficent demanded. She hadn't opened her eyes or even moved since laying down, unlike Jade who fidgeted every once in a while. She forced herself to relax, but only after all the noise around them died down was she able to start dozing off. She was seconds from sleep when a loud caw grated at her ears.

"Father!" she complained, throwing up her arms and letting them fall to her sides, agitated. Diaval swooped in and perched on her mother's bed. Maleficent was now awake, smiling softly at the obviously restless bird. She returned him to his human form and he was quick to embrace them.

"I was so worried. I knew something was happening the minute I saw that you were gone. I was looking everywhere for you," he said to Maleficent, words rushed. He stood between their beds, worry on his face.

"We're fine, Diaval. Our injuries are almost nonexistent now. We'll return home in the morning," Maleficent informed him. He nodded then left to grab a chair and place it between them. He fell into it with a relieved sigh and tilted his head back. His dark eyes were hidden by pale lids and then he was asleep.

"He worries too much," Jade grumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"He cares," her mother responded. Jade only hummed her agreement and let her eyes close. It seemed a bit more comforting to have both her parents nearby so it was easier to find sleep this time. As long as she didn't think about what could be happening to the princess at that very moment, she was able to get the rest she needed. The morning sun along with the shuffling movements of the servants and Shapiro treating those in the room woke Jade early the next morning. She immediately noticed her mother and father's disappearance and sat up. After a long stretch she felt more awake. Her body was healed for the most part, leaving her ravenous. She slipped out of bed and left the room. She was offered food which she accepted and ate on the way. She was in too much of a hurry to sit still. She wandered the halls, heading for the conference room. As soon as she entered all eyes were on her.

"Jade, you're up. Let's head home. We have some things to discuss," Maleficent spoke up, voice even and stern as it always was. Jade nodded and bowed to the king and queen. They nodded their acknowledgment in return. She left with her mother and father, the flight home silent. When they touched down in the Moors it wasn't by their tree on the cliff. Instead it was down by the lake. Diaval landed on Maleficent's outstretched hand and she petted him. He cawed happily and then took off. She had told him that she needed time alone to talk with Jade and he was going to honor it. As soon as he was gone she directed Jade to a mossy log. Jade sat down, even though she would rather pace. Her mother sat next to her.

"We've wasted enough time. I have to go after Victoria before it's too late," Jade urged, wings held tense and fingers gripping at the log she sat on.

"Are you feeling better?" Maleficent asked, ignoring her daughter's brash eagerness to fight, brushing at her cheek. Jade sighed her exasperation but nodded.

"I'm fine," she confirmed, her impatience growing.

"Very well," Maleficent relented.

"What were you speaking about with Aurora and Phillip?" Jade questioned.

"How long it would take to repair the damages to the castle. I offered some of our people to help. We also spoke of how we were going to get Victoria out of enemy hands before launching an attack of our own. They were equipped with iron, which means they expected us. They knew our weakness and our ties with the king and queen. It's unsettling," she answered. Jade fell silent and Maleficent could see her hard at work thinking. She studied her and thought back to a time when she had been the same age, young and foolish. She had received what she believed to be true love's kiss only to lose Stefan to the greed of the human world. And here was her daughter, a few years older, but just as involved in the human world. Granted, in a more positive way than she had been. As much as she wanted Jade to be happy, as much as she deserved it, Maleficent also didn't want her to fall victim to the same thing that happened to her. She feared it, however unlikely it was to happen to Jade. She knew the princess was just as kind and loving as Aurora, impossible to hate and all too easy to love. Jade would not encounter the same problem as her mother, but she could still be left heartbroken should something happen to Victoria.

"Jade," she began.

"Yes?" Jade replied, looking to her mother.

"Do you care for Victoria?" Maleficent inquired, appraising her.

"Very much," her daughter responded.

"Do you love her? Truly love her?" Maleficent asked next. Jade hesitated, eyes leaving her mother's to look out across the sparkling calm water.

"I…" she mumbled, leaving the sentence hanging.

"Because if you do, I want you to understand that true love is the most powerful force in the world. It can mend the most broken of hearts or break the strongest of them," her mother explained. Jade listened silently with nothing to input so Maleficent continued.

"I understand how you must be feeling right now. Before you, I never felt fear until I was racing to the castle in an effort to stop the curse I placed on Aurora from being carried out. I also never felt such depth of love as I had when I broke the curse. Not until you were born and I held you for the first time did I feel it again," she recounted, smiling warmly at her daughter. Jade met her gentle gaze.

"Remember that when you're off playing savior," her mother told her, playful yet serious with a hint of concern and worry. It was then when Jade knew that she was being given permission to find Victoria, and although it pained Maleficent to do it, she couldn't very well tell her no. It wouldn't be right to take her place all to keep her safe when she knew that Jade wanted to be the one to go. Jade smiled at her mother and hugged her tight.

"I'll be careful. You don't have to worry. I'll find Victoria and return here as fast as I can. I promise," Jade whispered, pulling back. Maleficent nodded, kissed Jade on the forehead, and then stood.

"Be on your way before Diaval returns. He won't let you leave without pestering you," she said, scanning the skies briefly for the raven. Jade chuckled but nodded and unfolded her wings. With a running leap she took to the sky, quick to soar out into the wide fields between the Moors and the castle. She only stopped to take note of the direction she remembered the enemy forces had gone before speeding off again. She remained high in the sky, eyes ahead for any clues as to their passing. A figure in the grass caught her attention and she spiraled down to land next to it. It seemed that one of them had succumbed to his injuries. Jade looked to the gash in the side of the body, crouching down to get a better look. She wasn't sure if she was seeing correctly, but it looked as if the flesh was…green. She carefully reached out and pulled off the helmet, instantly dropping it and stepping back when she saw what lied underneath.

"What is that thing?" she wondered to herself, for it was not human. It was something she had never seen before, some kind of creature crossed with a human. Was this what all their warriors looked like underneath their armor? She stared a moment longer before stepping away and launching into the air again. At least she was on the right track. Unfortunately, a familiar cawing came to her on the wind. She cursed under her breath for taking so long studying the hideous thing. It seemed that Diaval had caught up to her. She wouldn't be able to converse with him in his current form so she would have to deal with him beating her over the head with his wings while he squawked at her for who knew how long. But then she remembered the ability she recently discovered. She wished herself to be a raven, and in seconds, she was. This time with minor pain. She effortlessly caught the wind and turned back around, narrowly missing her father who was flying toward her as fast as he could. He dived out of the way and then came back up to follow her. She perched on the branch of a tree and waited for him to join her.

" _I need you, Diaval. I can't do this without you, Dival. Just once I would like to hear that. You're just as ready to run off without help."_

His mutterings made her want to roll her eyes.

" _I can hear you."_

" _I know. I was hoping you could. What are you doing? Does Maleficent know you left?"_

" _Yes. She was the one to give me permission."_

Diaval squawked and his wings flapped. She ducked them and screeched her distaste.

" _I have to get Victoria back. I can't let anything happen to her."_

" _But…You…Alright. I see."_

" _You do?"_

Jade tilted her head questioningly.

" _Your mother and I knew you grew to love her."_

If Jade could blush she would. As it was, her feathers ruffled and she looked away.

" _Was everyone but me aware?"_

" _Sometimes it isn't noticeable right away."_

Jade let out a sad sound and shifted on the branch.

" _Victoria had been trying to tell me…she felt the same."_

Diaval scooted closer and nudged Jade.

" _Are you certain?"_

" _Yes."_

He nodded and then leaned away.

" _Well, then you should get going."_

" _Yes, I should."_

Jade prepared to take off, but she was halted.

" _Hold on one moment."_

" _Yes, father?"_

" _You can change form."_

" _It seems so."_

" _When did you find this out?"_

" _Only yesterday."_

Diaval studied her, pondering.

" _Maleficent and I have spent all morning waiting for you to wake, trying to come up with an answer to how that warrior in red could shape shift. He would need magic for that, and Maleficent said she did not sense him to be a magical creature of any sort. Therefore he must have had an object that gave him the power."_

Jade became highly interested, wondering where he was going with his reasoning.

" _So what did you come up with?"_

" _The Verdigris Flame."_

" _The what?"_

" _It's a stone or a gem-uh, no, not really. It's more of a symbiotic flame with magic so strong it is almost sentient. It's contained in a way to harness it without the unstable side effects."_

Jade made an impatient sound and puffed up her feathers. She didn't have time for this.

" _So what does it do?"_

" _Maleficent told me she thought it was sealed away. It was too dangerous for anyone to wield, magical kin or not. Free from its containment it can enter and live within a host. It gives the user great power, but at the cost of losing their mind to its influence. Rage and a thirst for power usually follow, hurting loved ones and causing chaos. Your grandfather knew of it personally."_

" _Grandfather wielded it?"_

" _Yes. Luckily he was aware of what it was doing to him and concealed it, but not before it left a lasting mark on him. A bit of it survived within him, advancing his natural magic. It was then passed on to Maleficent."_

Jade only stared at him, shocked.

" _It's the reason her temper can get the best of her in stressful situations. In her fury for revenge against Stefan for wronging her she cursed Aurora. She made up for it, but she still feels guilty for letting it get the best of her. Of course, since she doesn't have the whole force of it she can control it better."_

" _Then, does that mean I have it too?"_

He made a sound of concern and looked her over before answering.

" _Your mother and I came to a conclusion about that when you were young. She worried when your natural magic took time to form and wondered if something was wrong. Not even the Flame's green touch showed up in you. But now I think I know what happened."_

" _What? What do you think happened?"_

" _You can change form at will, unlike me. I need to be influenced into doing so. Back when we met, Maleficent used the unnatural magic to swap me through many different creatures to help her fight when she didn't have her wings. The magic imprinted on me, so that by the time we had you, you were touched by it in a different way. A more passive manner. You seem to have taken my ability and made it your own with its help."_

Jade couldn't believe what she was hearing, but at the same time, it made sense.

" _In the end we decided that there wasn't anything to worry about concerning your natural magic. It's just as golden as any other fairy, it's just a bit more suppressed. Maybe now that the Flame's magic found a way out it won't hold back your natural magic anymore."_

Jade made a sound equivalent to a sigh. It was a lot of information and theorizing to take in all at once. Especially at a time like this.

" _Then maybe, if he's using the Verdigris Flame, I have a shot at beating him."_

" _Don't fight him, Jade. Get Victoria and get out, do you hear me?"_

He puffed up and started flapping his wings when he didn't get an immediate answer so she jumped away with a caw of her own.

" _Yes! Ok, I won't fight him!"_

Diaval nodded, mollified.

" _I've kept you long enough. I'll head home now. Be careful."_

" _I will."_

Jade watched as he pushed off the branch and soared away over the trees. With a single thought she returned to her own form, sitting down on the branch. She took a breath and closed her eyes. The danger she was sure to run into very soon made her anxious, but she could do it. She could do anything if it meant keeping Victoria safe. Her eyes opened and flashed green, her determination rising. She stood and jumped from the branch, her wide-reaching wings unfolding to take her high into the air. They were just as strong as her mother's and never faltered so she wasn't afraid to push herself. She dived down low, her keen gaze searching for clues once more. Time seemed to be racing by and it unnerved her. She followed the occasional path of destruction left behind. Broken trees, dead bodies, small cottages or structures reduced to rubble and debris. Even scorch marks of fire scarred the land. Soon, Jade didn't even need to follow the trail of ruin because she was sure the tall and pointed castle looming over her on the cliff ahead was exactly where she needed to go. She landed in the trees and worked on getting something to eat first.

She also stopped by the nearby stream, taking the time to focus. There would no doubt be a dungeon or cell where they were keeping Victoria. If not, she would have to do some careful searching. It wouldn't do to tear through the castle, not when she wasn't the only one who was able to take the form of a mighty beast. She had to tread lightly but quickly. When she was sure she had her energy back and was rested enough she flew as close as she dared before continuing on foot. She skirted the guards roaming the grounds outside and swiftly found a door at the side once she jumped the murky moat. She entered, conjuring a golden orb of magic in her palm to give her some light. She lit a torch when she found one a moment later and held it high. She followed the narrow passage into another door and down a set of steps. She felt a bit too lucky when she realized that she found the dungeons. A flicker of something in her peripheral made her turn to her right. She gasped when she saw Victoria sprawled out on the cold stone floor of a cell.

She ran to her, heart in her throat at seeing her ragged condition. She set the torch in a bracket near the cell then reached out, ready to bend away the bars if she had to. She cried out and jumped back when the bars burnt her hands. Iron. She retreated with her hands clenched and looked around. A fallen beam caught her attention and she hastily scooped it up. She stuck it between the bars and used it as leverage to force the hinges. Once she had it open she slipped in, but as soon as her foot touched the floor next to Victoria, she flickered and disappeared as if she was a specter. It was a trap. The second Jade realized it the floor gave out under her. She spread her wings but a heavy net of iron chains fell over her from above. She screamed and flailed, but it was futile. She hit the hard unforgiving floor seconds later. Instantly, she was forcing herself to her feet, her jaw wired shut in agony. Her blurry vision showed her another level full of cells. It was a deeper part of the dungeon. She screamed and tried to throw off the net holding her down but her burning skin made it unbearable. She fell to her hands and knees, breaths heavy.

"I knew you would come for her. I just had to wait," a deep voice stated. Jade peered through the links to see the warrior in red. He slowly circled her, like a predator ready to pounce. She tried once more to get free but it was no use. Her strength was failing her. Contact with the iron made it too hard to move, too hard to focus.

"I'll…kill you…if you hurt her," she panted, her body slumping closer to the ground. Her wings were limp against her back, useless. He laughed mockingly and crouched down.

"It doesn't look like you'll be doing much of anything," he responded. Jade growled low and gathered as much strength as she could. Her steely glare churned with a green hue, but before she could shift into something bigger, a dagger was drawn and the point dug into her neck.

"Try anything and this blade will end you," he warned. The threat was enough to subdue her. An unseen smirk of satisfaction twisted his features behind his helmet as he watched her fall to the ground, unconscious. He sheathed the dagger and stood to kick her just to make sure she was out before signaling to two others. They walked over to remove the heavy net then hauled Jade off the floor between them.

"Take her to the special room we set up just for her. Let me know when she wakes up," he ordered. They nodded and dragged her away. Jade gained consciousness once in a while, but it was spotty. She saw a dim hallway, many enemies, questionable meat laid out to eat, and finally passed out for good when they were chaining her in a cold and drafty room. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but the sound of crying drew her back into reality. With a groan she pushed herself up but fell back to the ground when the length of the chains holding her prisoner was too short to fully stand. She shifted uncomfortably and realized that her wings had been bound. She sat with her legs tucked under her, a hand pressed to the floor to keep her up. Her head was still spinning and her vision was taking some time to clear. She pushed her hair back and glanced around her surroundings. Odd tools and weapons were shelved on the walls. The floor was stained red, heavier where she sat than anywhere else. The implications of where she was didn't matter to her when her eyes landed on Victoria who was chained by the ankle on the other side of the spacious room. Jade was more than sure that it was her this time.

"Victoria," she rasped, voice weak. The princess looked up with a worn smile. She was happy to see Jade but sad at the same time. Being here meant that she would be dead soon, just as the warrior in red had promised her. And she would have to watch it all.

"Jade," she responded through her tears.

"Don't cry. I'll get us out of here and get you home," the young fairy promised, yearning to touch Victoria. She was so close yet so far. The princess shook her head.

"We can't get out of here," she mumbled. Jade refused to believe it. The sight of Victoria's beaten countenance was enough to get her determination going again. She crawled backward to give herself slack then used the wall to push herself onto her feet. She staggered only once before standing up straight. Unlike the princess, the chains on her were thicker, heavier. They were shackled to both her ankles and her wrists. A fifth one lay on the floor that looked to be for her neck. She yanked at the chains, whimpering when the small spikes along the inside cut into her. But she tried again, yanking and pulling until rivulets of blood ran down her pale skin.

"Jade, stop it!" Victoria yelled at her, scrambling to her feet. With one last tug Jade fell to the floor, exhausted and in pain again.

"We can't give up. We can't," she whispered under her breath. In the still room Victoria could hear her clearly. She wanted to offer comfort, but there was no way to. She was also rapidly losing hope yet she didn't let Jade know that. So she did the next best thing. She sat back down and scooted forward. Jade had already pulled her restraints taut and could go no further. Victoria stretched out as much as she could, reaching out for Jade to take her hand. With some effort she managed to grip Victoria's hand in hers, but barely.

"If we don't get out of here-" she began, but Jade cut her off.

"Don't talk like that," she snapped. The princess waited for her to finish before trying again.

"If we don't get out of here, I just want to tell you that I love you. Not just as a best friend, but more," Victoria confessed, tears in her eyes. Jade closed her own against the tears threatening to spill. She wouldn't allow it to end this way. She would find a way out. For Victoria.

"I know," she responded, voice strained with remorse. She swallowed, squeezed Victoria's hand once, and then let go. Voices and heavy footsteps were heard before the door opened. Jade scowled at the man standing in the doorway. One of his henchmen stood behind him, a thuggish brute Jade felt that she knew. The giant claw marks across his armor was an instant reminder. The man in red entered and the one behind him followed, shutting the door.

"How I've waited for this," he commented gleefully, approaching her directly. She backed away, cornered. Dread curled in her gut. She had nowhere to go once she was backed against the wall. A strong blow to her stomach almost made her heave. She fell to the ground and was kicked in the side. She hit the wall and stayed down.

"Get up!" the brute demanded, grabbing her and tossing her back. She used the wall to stand on shaking legs but he soon floored her again with a fist to her jaw.

"Stop! Please, stop it!" Victoria pleaded. She went unheard. Jade endured multiple kicks, one after another, until her tormentor had his fun. He left, satisfied, while Jade laid on her side barely breathing. Her ribs felt broken and blood trickled from her mouth. Her once piercing eyes were glazed with pain and she whined when she tried to move. Victoria sobbed, falling to her knees and covering her face with her hands. The man in red stepped forward.

"Torture can come in many ways. Physical," he began, holding a hand out to Jade.

"And mental," he finished, holding a hand out to Victoria.

"Have you thought about my offer?" he inquired of the princess.

"I would rather die than marry you," she spat.

"Your kingdom for the fairy's freedom. How can you refuse?" he responded. Victoria looked at Jade, meeting her eyes. Jade shook her head.

"Don't do it," she breathed out through the pain. She winced, her body trembling. Victoria bit back a sob and stood to face their captor with her head held high.

"I refuse," she stated, firm. She was promptly struck across the face, splitting her lip. She remained standing, defiant. He contemplated hitting her again for her audacity but decided to hurt her far more when he returned to continue the torture. She would have to accept after that.

"I'll let you heal now fairy spawn. Tomorrow **I** get to play," he said, leaving soon after. Jade closed her eyes, numb. She could already feel the trace amounts of magic trying to heal her. By tomorrow she wouldn't even be fully healed before she would have to endure more. The thought alone made her want to retch. Instead, she opened her eyes and looked to Victoria, her vision hazy. With tremendous effort, she dragged herself forward. She held out a hand and Victoria rushed to return the gesture. Jade's grip was weak so Victoria held on with enough strength for the both of them.

"I'll…get you…out…of here," Jade managed to choke out, swallowing hard before falling unconscious. Victoria squeezed her hand and let the building tears fall. It looked like she would have to cry enough for both of them too.


	3. Part 3

Both princess and her protector were officially worn out. Victoria sat against the wall with her head back, listening to Jade's uneven breathing. Through the night she had sounded liked she was getting better, but in a matter of minutes she would be beaten down again. She wished there was something she could do. It hurt her enough seeing Jade so vulnerable. She was always so strong. The warrior in red entered, full armor as always, identity unknown since they had yet to see his face. Jade was lying on her side but she quickly sat up and retreated as far away as she could when she saw him. He paused, an air of amusement in his stance, before he continued forward.

"Time to prove your worth. I need a new pet and I think you'll do. Turn into a dog and be the mutt you are," he commanded, towering over Jade. With a sneer she denied his order. He grabbed her by the neck, his literal iron grip strangling as well as burning her. She cried out, struggling to get away, but she was too weak.

"No! Stop! Please! Don't take it out on her! Can't you see, she can't take anymore," Victoria begged, face stricken with fear for Jade's life. He snickered and threw Jade to the floor. She forced herself to sit up, her body slow to heal.

"Are you volunteering to take her punishment?" he inquired. Victoria met Jade's tired gaze and nodded even when Jade shook her head.

"Very well. Turn into a dog or your precious princess gets it," he threatened Jade. She sighed heavily but willed her body to comply. It was difficult, especially in her condition, but she managed it. The transformation was painful but she stood on four legs, though they shook. Her black fur was dusted with dirt when she sat down, too tired to stand.

"Interesting," he remarked, circling her. He picked up the chain meant for her neck and locked it in place. He then removed the others on her limbs. With a powerful tug he yanked the chain free from stone, fashioning a leash and collar out of it. He walked over to Victoria and unchained her.

"Stay close or I won't hesitate to put the mutt out of her misery," he warned. Victoria nodded, concerned eyes on Jade. He turned away and led them out. Victoria stayed close, as she was told, but the proximity allowed her to run her hand over Jade's back. She hoped it brought her some comfort. It did more than that for Jade. She basked in the princess' attention, boosting her morale. She hadn't given up yet. She just needed to time their escape at just the right moment. They were taken outside to the grounds in front of the castle. He pushed Victoria away from Jade and then yanked at the chain, grabbing tightly at Jade's scruff. She whimpered and her ears fell, tail between her legs.

"Now, become a horse. I need a steed to take me to the nearest town. They've defied me for the last time and need to be taught a lesson," he stated. Jade whined.

"Don't forget who holds the power here. In one blow I could end her life and take her kingdom. The fair folk would be all too easy to obliterate. They couldn't hope to match my power," he boasted.

"Only because you stole the heart of their power, their very life source!" Victoria accused fiercely. He snarled and backhanded her. She stumbled but stayed standing.

"Tough little brat," he commented, striking her again. This time she fell under the blow, but she was on her feet again. Jade growled, hackles bristling.

"The once proud king of the Moors put his heart and soul into sealing away the Verdigris Flame and you shamefully stole it to use for your own selfish need for power. Without it, the fair folk will surely die," Victoria continued. Jade shifted back with some difficulty at the news.

"What?" she gasped, wondering how Victoria knew so much about the Flame.

"Enough! I wield it now and it does as I tell it!" the man in red yelled.

"No, you do as it tells you," Victoria corrected. He lunged at her, striking her down again. She hit the ground hard and didn't get up. Jade screamed angrily, green irises blazing like hell fire.

"I'm warning you for the last time…" she snarled, teeth sharpening as well as her nails.

"You carry the Flame by birth. Killing you will strengthen me, returning the part of it that you carry," he schemed, facing her.

"You won't win," she promised, green energy gathering at her hands. He charged at her but skid to a stop when a plume of green fire engulfed Jade. It shot into the air only to clear away and reveal her in dragon form. She roared and unfurled her wings, jaws ready to tear into her enemy. Her green eyes flashed and then she attacked. The man in red parried with his drawn sword, swiping at her. She pulled away in time and swung at him with her tail. He flew through the air and hit the ground yards away. Jade carefully nudged Victoria with her snout until she came around. She laid down, indicating for her to climb on. With some difficulty Victoria did so, gripping the spines along her back while her mighty wings sheltered her. Jade then ran at the warrior in red.

He held out a hand and green magic swirled through the air. It wrapped around a few of his men who had run out to fight, enlarging them unnaturally. Their armor burst to reveal the mutated creature Jade had seen before. It was the magic that made them that way. They might have been ordinary men before but now they were warped into beasts. They all attacked her but none succeeded. The bursts of white hot green flames melted and burned them on the spot. Her claws tore right through them. She was done playing fair. With Victoria injured she spared no one. She knocked aside the last nuisance and turned on the man in red again. Her eyes narrowed and he tossed away his sword. He pulled off his helmet to reveal a stranger's face littered with scars.

"In the past I tried multiple times to make the two kingdoms mine. The first time I tried to steal the Flame I failed and your grandfather used it against me. I was forced to retreat. Enraged, I tried my hand at a more human conquest with the nearby kingdom, but again, I failed. So I bided my time, sent spies and assassins. I learned when the great fairy king of the Moors passed trying to contain the Flame. I almost killed off the newest queen and her daughter mere years ago. Only after finally obtaining the Flame have I come close to success, and I won't let the descendants of my enemies ruin it for me!" he shouted. With that, he shed his armor, revealing a stone embedded with a shiny reflective substance. It pulsed with green light where it hung around his neck. The magic circling it twisted through the air and dug into his flesh, entering his body. With a maniacal cackle his body began to grow, shifting and growing until a large red wyvern took his place. Spikes and thick armored scales lined his back and head. He reared back on his hind legs and let out a roar, bright red and orange fire shooting forth.

"Jade…" Victoria blanched, terrified. A sound of reassurance rumbled from Jade before she took off into the air. The wyvern shot into the air, yellow eyes locked on her. Jade barely had time to drop the princess off in one of the castle's towers when she was ripped out of the air. A pained growl tore from her as claws cleaved into her significantly thinner scales. She fell through the air, kicking and biting at the wyvern, but to no avail. He pulled away at the last minute so that she couldn't recover in time, hitting the ground. She pushed herself up and looked to the sky, seeing him dive at her. She swiftly jumped aside but he cut through the air to aim at her again. He slammed into her and threw her through the side of the castle. It shook and Victoria staggered. Jade quickly removed herself from the structure before any more damage could be done to it. It was the only thing keeping Victoria safe. The wyvern returned as she lifted into the air. She shot green flames at him and he hissed, his winged appendages catching fire. He began to fall through the air, plummeting. She was quick to follow his descent, slamming him into the ground with far more force than his fall alone. She didn't give him time to recover.

She bit deep into his neck, drawing blood, and her claws raked at his exposed underbelly. He gashed her across the face and bit at her forearm but she refused to let up. Her claw came down on his head, forcing away his jaws, and went for the Verdigris Flame dangling at his neck. In her haste, she missed the first time. His hind leg kicked at her stomach when she tried a second time, causing her to flinch. Her sharp teeth shattered the faceted stone, spilling the green flame-like magic. It didn't hesitate to choose a host. Jade roared her agony when it enveloped her, becoming one with her body. Distracted, she lost hold of her form and returned to her own. Her screams were heard all the way up where Victoria stood in the tower. She rushed for the door and down the stairs, intent on getting to Jade. When she finally made it outside it was to see the red wyvern gone, torn shreds of a man all that was left. Jade was writhing a few yards from him, her arms around her torso. Victoria fell to the ground next to her, a rumbling in the sky signaling rain. It had been getting dark ever since the fight, like a bad omen hovering over their heads.

"It hurts. I can't control it. Take it away," Jade pleaded, a hand now gripping at her chest. Her heart was racing and her body ached.

"Jade, listen to me. Focus on my voice," Victoria called to her, hands cupping her face. Jade forced her eyes open and locked them with Victoria's. She sucked in a sharp breath full of shock at their appearance. They were alive with a bright green glow.

"C-can you hear me?" she continued, voice wavering.

"Y-yes," Jade forced out through clenched teeth. They were still sharp, and so were her nails. Jade was trying hard to contain the beast it wanted her to be. It raged for her to get revenge for everything done to her. She wanted to destroy the castle and kill anyone still alive. She wanted to so much, but it wasn't right. The battle was over. She had won. She couldn't let it take over.

"You are the granddaughter of a great ruler. He was just and protective of his people. He gave his life to lock this power away where it belonged and I believe you can do the same. Hopefully, without giving your life. I'm too selfish to let you go," Victoria began, sobbing towards the end. However, the tears could not be seen through the pouring rain. Jade slowly fell still, the magic within her too much to handle. She could barely hear Victoria.

"I love you too much," Victoria muttered, leaning down to press her lips to Jade's. A warmth unlike any other spread through Jade's body. She felt like she could breathe again, the forceful pressure dispersing. She felt strong in a way she never had before. She soon responded and a hand came up to rest on Victoria's cheek. She pulled back with a smile that Jade tiredly returned, her thumb brushing at her jaw.

"I love you just as much, Victoria. Truly," she stated. Victoria cried happy tears and held Jade to her in a tight embrace when she sat up. She groaned and complained about her poor body being squeezed too hard but Victoria ignored her. She never wanted to let her dear friend go.

"Let's go home. It isn't over yet. I can feel it. We'll have to find a way to contain it again," Jade told her. Victoria frowned sadly at the reminder.

"Come on, princess," Jade encouraged, brushing her hair back affectionately. Victoria nodded and helped Jade to her feet. She flexed her wings, stretching them out to their fullest.

"Are they alright?" Victoria asked, running her hand over one.

"They were bound for so long they feel stiff, but at least they aren't damaged," Jade responded. She held out her arms and Victoria stepped into them. Jade picked her up and she held on. It felt so normal to be in Jade's arms again and enjoyed the simplicity. Jade liked the feeling of having Victoria so close, her body solid and lively against hers. It reassured her that she would be fine and it calmed her to know that. The journey back was taken in two flights. Halfway they had to stop to rest and find food. Jade hunted and Victoria found edible berries. Jade wanted to sleep in a tree, which felt the safest to her. She cradled the princess in her arms, wings wrapped around them for added warmth. They slept late into the day and headed out when the sun was high in the sky. Jade touched down at Victoria's balcony window and waited for her to make sure it was unlocked before spreading her wings again. She was halted by a hand on her arm. She was pulled back around and tugged into another kiss she happily accepted. When they parted, Jade rested her forehead on Victoria's.

"I'll return to you. I always do," Jade whispered, opening her eyes to meet Victoria's warm brown gaze.

"I won't stop worrying until you do," she responded.

"Go to Aurora and Phillip. Enjoy being home. Promise me you'll do that," Jade told her, gripping her hands in her own.

"Why does this feel like a good-bye?" Victoria questioned. Jade couldn't answer. She wasn't sure what would happen. All she knew was that if her princess was safe and well then she was happy. So she kissed Victoria's forehead then gently pushed her into her room. She jumped from the balcony without looking back and flew across the fields to her home in the Moors. She landed next to the great tree on the cliff where she was born. She looked to her mother sitting silently with her father. Diaval looked up with a cautious smile but Maleficent quickly stood to her full height. She approached her daughter with a grim expression, taking in her battle worn appearance.

"You brought back the Verdigris Flame within you," she stated. Jade could only nod.

"Do you know what you've done?" Maleficent demanded, tone sharp but eyes tearful. Jade looked away.

"Victoria knew about it. Even our enemy knew. Why didn't you tell me?" she inquired, hurt. Her mother sighed.

"The princess is a smart girl. She found the book detailing the Flame one of the times she visited. I made her promise to keep the information to herself. No one would suspect her of knowing as long as she didn't say anything. Don't be mad at her. If you should be upset at anyone it should be me, but know that I was only trying to protect you," she confessed.

"Protect me?" Jade repeated, finally looking at her mother. Maleficent inhaled audibly when she got a good look at her eyes. She had only seen such a powerful stare in her father many years ago when she was but a child. Her mother died protecting her from that power, and now here it was, staring her in the face again but from the eyes of her own daughter.

"Had you known, you might have gone looking for it. The need to seek out its missing energy would have weakened its containment in its effort to reach you. I myself never went near it once it was hidden away. That, and should our enemies capture you for information you couldn't have given it simply because you didn't have the knowledge," her mother explained.

"Did you not think I would be able to keep it a secret? Did you not trust that I would listen if you said not to go looking for it?" Jade interrogated.

"No, I do trust you and I know you're very strong. You would never give such information no matter what. But it was too great a risk. You have seen and heard what it's capable of. I had to make sure," she informed her, a small amount of regret in her tone. Jade thought it over, wanting to be mad but couldn't in the end.

"I understand," she muttered, nodding once. Maleficent smiled hopefully and made Jade look at her, a hand on her chin.

"Unfortunately, there is only one way I know of to force the Flame out of you and into something that can house it," she stated. Jade's expression showed her fear, plain and clear, but she was also ready to meet her fate. Although Maleficent didn't want to go through with it, she knew in her heart that Jade did. They both knew what had to be done. With a nod Maleficent moved to stand at the edge of the cliff, ready to leave when she was. Diaval approached to grip Jade in an embrace she returned. He released her and she stood by her mother. Together they flew to the very outskirts of the Moors. Maleficent searched for the tunnel system that opened from behind a small waterfall in the west. Shielded by their wings, they spun through the water to the other side. They landed and Maleficent held up a glowing gold orb of magic so that they could see. Jade followed her deep into the tunnels. They didn't stop or say a word until they reached the spacious cavern beyond. The walls were made of the strange stone embedded with the shiny reflective substance. Jade had never seen anything like it. The minimal light seemed to bounce off every faceted surface that was exposed. Maleficent searched until she found a good sized stone. She took it to an altar on one side of the cavern. It looked like it had sprouted from the ground, made from the same stone. She set it in the divot located at the top and then turned to Jade expectantly.

"This is the only material known to us that can hold the Verdigris Flame's power. It is a stone created by magic and helps to spread it throughout our land. Father saw that it was meant to absorb magic and distribute it, created to circulate the Flame and give life to all our magic, so it was only right that it was returned here. But in the process it stole his own magic, taking his life from him," she explained, a sad lilt to her voice. Jade looked to the stone sitting ready for use.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"Simply place your hands on it and will the Flame inside," her mother answered, her voice strangely distant now. She was reliving the image of her father's death, but she returned to the present when Jade moved forward. She held out her hands, inches from the stone. Green energy seeped from her palms, attracted to it. The etchings in the altar began to light up and reflect on the walls. Jade thought of her mother, father, Aurora, and Phillip. They were her family. Then she thought of Victoria. Her princess. She would never see her again. Tears burned in her eyes and her hands shook, but she placed them on the stone. An odd tug from deep within made her wince. Her hands felt like they were melted to the stone's rough surface. Suddenly, it felt like she was being sucked dry, her very life stripping away from her. Her surroundings brightened while she grew weak. She started to get dizzy when a voice whispered to her.

 _Not even I can smother this power that has taken root within you. It comes from too many ties. It is too strong, a power that is and will forever be the greatest. It has existed before me and so shall it after me. It protects you and demands I take no more. You are free._

A strong pulse from the stone shoved Jade back, but before she could crumple to the ground, Maleficent caught her. She held her close and waited while the cavern came to life around them. She stared at her daughter with bated breath, anxious, and let out a relieved sigh when Jade breathed in deeply. She coughed and curled into her mother, dazed by the sudden return to her senses. Her injuries seemed to bother her all over again and her body felt heavy. She heard her mother speaking but she was already falling into a deep restoring sleep. Maleficent carried her home, flying back to their tree where she and an ecstatic Diaval watched over their daughter. She slept for the rest of the day and the entirety of the next, not waking until the morning after. She stretched out with a long yawn like she used to when she was a child. Her eyes opened, color normal once more. She looked from her mother to her father and groaned.

"I feel as if I could eat a weeks-worth of food," she grumbled. Diaval laughed and grabbed her in a hug while Maleficent watched on, content. After cleaning up and eating almost as much as she craved, Jade sat with her mother at the edge of the cliff. Diaval was off flying circles of joy in the distance, heading to the castle to check on Victoria as Jade asked. It was midday with the sun shining bright and clear now that the rainstorm had passed.

"Harak," Maleficent said out of the blue.

"Pardon?" Jade questioned, turning away from the view of their vast home to look at her mother.

"The man you fought. His name was Harak," she clarified.

"So…?" Jade said, shrugging indifferently. When she saw her mother hesitate her full attention went to her.

"He was your great uncle," she finally said. Jade didn't know what to say to that.

"My father was born here in the Moors, the product of two fair folk, but his half-brother was a product of fair folk and human," Maleficent began to explain.

"What happened?" Jade asked.

"After grandmother died, grandfather fell into a depression. He was heartbroken. He later fell for a human woman who he met when she got lost in the Moors. He helped her find her way back home but they continued to see each other. Eventually, they conceived a child. They assumed he would inherit the magic of our people, but alas, he did not. She felt it best to raise him as a human and not tell him of his true lineage, but he found out eventually. Father told him, believing it to be the right thing to do. He wanted his brother to know. But it backfired. He was upset and angry, claiming that he was cheated out of such a life. He grew bitter, and no one knew to what extent until he tried stealing the Verdigris Flame. But father intervened, and the rest you know," her mother finished.

"It seems our line is fated to fall in love with humans," Jade pointed out. Maleficent turned to look at her.

"Your grandfather and I may have been unlucky in love, but that doesn't mean you will. Victoria is pure of heart. In a way, she's connected to us, just as touched by magic as her mother who had been blessed at birth by those three nitwits. I did the honors when the princess was born, and magic always lingers," she said, raising a hand to conjure a wisp of green flame. Jade raised her own hand to do the same. She could attest to that. Ever since carrying the Verdigris Flame she felt like her magic had strengthened. Maybe she wouldn't be as strong as her mother, but she was a step closer than she had been before. She looked out to the land below but her eyes found her father soaring closer. He landed next to her mother who turned him into a man. As always, he was excited to share news.

"Aurora and Phillip are just fine, although Victoria isn't talking much. She's worrying them. I think you should pay her a visit, Jade," he informed, smiling encouragingly. Jade looked to Maleficent and she smiled as well, nodding once.

"Go to her. The poor girl must think the worst and you've yet to tell her any differently," she encouraged. Jade jumped to her feet and leaped from the cliff, her wings catching the air and manipulating it to take her higher. She took her usual path over the trees and couldn't help but feel like everything was almost as it had been before. She examined the castle as she neared it, happy to see that the repairs were progressing. Balthasar and his people were busy at work, helping in a way only they could. She alighted on the princess' balcony and was mildly surprised to see that the window was left open. An invitation. Jade slipped in, stopping when she saw Victoria asleep on her bed. A book lay open next to her, blank pages filled with sketches of an intense gaze, curved horns, and sleek feathered wings. Jade recognized them all as her own. She shut the book and set it on the bedside table before extending a wing so that the tip of a feather graced Victoria's nose. She scrunched it irritably and waved a hand but Jade pulled away. She waited for her to settle before doing it again.

"Jade, stop it. I'm trying to sleep," she whined. There was a beat, and then her eyes shot open.

"Jade!" she exclaimed, leaping from the bed. Jade caught her and spun her once before setting her down.

"You're here," Victoria stated, her voice tinged with many different emotions.

"I'm here," Jade confirmed.

"You made me worry so much!" the princess scolded, smacking Jade's arm. She winced and fended her off with a flap of her wings. While she was distracted she ran for the door.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Victoria yelled, chasing after her. It was almost like it was when they were children, running through the halls trying to catch each other while the servants, maids, and guards watched on. Years later and they still watched with the fondness they had in the past. Victoria chased Jade outside where she was cornered at the horse stables. She ran in to find a place to hide, knowing the horses wouldn't be bothered. They liked Jade and she was often the only one to calm them during bad storms. She hid in a stall and waited for Victoria to enter. Jadee stayed hidden until she wandered in deeper and then jumped the gate to sneak up on her. She was light on her feet despite stepping on the dry hay underfoot so she easily caught Victoria unaware. Her arms encircled her middle and the princess screamed, startled. However, she quickly realized it was Jade and began ranting. Jade only laughed and carried her outside, hovering feet from the ground. She set Victoria down and she yanked Jade to the ground too.

"I never like when you sneak up on me," she huffed. Jade rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I know, but I find it fun to startle you," she responded. She received another smack to the arm for that. She laughed happily and it was so contagious Victoria started laughing too.

"Let me take you back to the Moors. We could swim or climb trees. We could watch the sun set from the cliff and at night we could talk down by the lake, bathed in the soft glow of the surrounding lights," Jade suggested, leaning in close. Victoria couldn't help but agree.

"Let's go tell my mother and father then. It wouldn't do to wander off, even if it was with you. They've been worrying twice as much now," she said.

"Don't you mean especially if it's with me?" Jade inquired jokingly. Victoria chuckled and intertwined their fingers.

"Yes," she agreed. They made their way inside to the conference room. Only Aurora was present. She looked up when they entered and excused herself from the conversation she was in. She ran over to pull Jade into an embrace.

"I hope you're doing well. Victoria practically worried herself sick waiting for your return," she mentioned.

"I'm fine, thank you," Jade responded, glancing at Victoria and smirking.

"No, thank **you** for everything. You defended our kingdom and brought Victoria home. I owe you so much," Aurora said, hands on Jade's shoulders.

"You don't owe me anything. After all, you've done your fair share of saving. Without you, my mother wouldn't be who she is today and I might not even exist," Jade responded. Aurora smiled, remembering the past.

"If you insist. I must get back. Was there something you needed?" she asked them.

"I wanted to ask your permission to go to the Moors with Jade," Victoria spoke up. Aurora looked troubled, hesitant to allow her.

"You just got home and already you're leaving again?" she inquired.

"I'll be sure to bring her home early your majesty," Jade told her, earning a glare from the princess.

"Then I will see you at a later time. Victoria, return before dawn this time," she advised.

"Yes, mother," Victoria accepted, remembering a time when she wanted to see the sun set and rise with Jade so she stayed out against her mother's wishes.

"Have fun," the queen said with a wave and a bright smile Victoria returned. She gabbed Jade by the hand and ran for the door. Outside, Jade picked her up. She flew leisurely, taking her time. Victoria wanted to greet Maleficent and Diaval before they went off on their own. It was a little too breezy to play in the water so they sat near it to talk. It started off light and casual, but then Jade changed the subject.

"The man we fought. His name was Harak. You knew of him, didn't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. The careless smile on Victoria's face faded. Her brows creased and she averted her eyes.

"Yes. I stumbled upon the record book when I was searching for something to read at the cottage. Maleficent told me not to tell anyone due to its sensitive information," she replied, anticipating Jade's reaction, but she only nodded.

"That's what she told me. I just wanted to make sure," she acknowledged.

"As long as you aren't mad…" Victoria mumbled. Jade smiled and took her by the chin, tilting her head up so that she could look into her eyes.

"You were only doing as you were told. So no, I'm not. It's too hard to be mad at you anyway," Jade remarked, nuzzling Victoria who giggled happily at the affection. They sat there until it got dark and everything around them came alive with the usual soft glow of magic and fairy lights. Jade knew it would be time to take Victoria home, and she knew it too, but instead they leaned against each other and took a few minutes longer to just be together. There was no better feeling in the world than that.


End file.
